Borderline Mist
by Leo360WalfasMix
Summary: A young boy appears mysteriously in Gensokyo and tries to uncover the truth on why he appears Gensokyo. What truth will he uncover and how will he be able to return back to the outside world? Since English isn't my main language, there might be some errors on tenses, nouns, etc. Rated T for some reasons. Yeah, reasons. Hehe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mist Of The Unknown

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

Chapter 1 - THE MIST OF THE UNKNOWN

The city lights are so bright tonight, it almost blinding me. The pedestrians around me felt like they're walking aimlessly in this huge city. As I look up at the sky, there were no sign of stars except for a beautiful full moon brighten the night sky. I look down and pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked the time. Its close to midnight now. It's already this late, huh? I think my parents won't be happy that I'm arriving home this late. I tighten the grasp of my bag and calmly walk back home. Though I knew I'll be in big trouble later but that besides the point.

'I gotta take the shortcut back home. Through the park then.'

I made it to the park safely. Now I need to get to the other entrance of the park then I'll be home in no time. I took a look around while walking through the park and all I see are couples and thugs hanging out near the fountains, on the benches, almost everywhere around the park laughing and having fun. Heh, wish my friends could hang out with me instead of having dates with their girlfriends. But I wouldn't mind. I'll get a girlfriend too soon. IF. There's always a catch in life, eh? I just chuckled and move on.

Then, the whole place suddenly turns colder than usual. Is it going to rain soon? I hope not. Huh? I couldn't see what's ahead. Did it turned misty all the sudden?

I avert my eyes around to take a short look of my surroundings but all I could see are mistclouds. I stopped walking and starts to feel a bit scared. Yes, I could feel fear. I had a feeling that I might not make it home. Alive. I grabbed my phone and called my mom.

'Leo? Where are you?! Your father and I were worried sick!' As usual, a mother's worry is the most dramatic one. But hey, she's my mom and I learn a lot of things from her. I sigh and started to tear up a bit. I'm so sentimental. 'M-mom... I might not make it home.' I could hear her panicked and begging me to not make a joke like that. 'Your father is going to kill you! Come back home, please!' I know I should but in this mist, I couldn't even see where I'm going. 'Mom, listen... I love you and dad too. But trust me, if I'm not back at 2... That means... I might not make it at all.' I wiped my eyes, trying to hold my tears. I could hear my mom sobbing. 'Thanks for everything. I... I wish I could be a better son for you both.' I've been a trouble-maker before so I know they're not that proud of me that much. My mom panicked even more and started to sob even more. 'You're our son! We love you, please come ba-' Huh? I didn't pressed anything. The call got cut off. I look at the screen and realize that there was no reception at all. Great, just what I needed. I put my phone away into my pocket and walked aimlessly in the blinding mist. Then I heard screams of agony and pain around me. I started panicked. This mist is like a plague of black death, coming to get us. I began to run blindly in the mist, trying to find at least a small safe haven but its futile. The more I run, the more I gotten myself lost. I began to wheez a bit. I forgot that I had asthma so running won't help me from now. I stopped running and try to catch my breath. My vision is getting blurry. I couldn't breathe at all. Is this mist going to kill me? I sighed, knowing that my death has come. My vision was blurred out and I felt my heartbeat is getting weaker. I collapsed to the ground, watching my life fades. All I can see now is the mist. That's the last thing I'll see before death. A boring mist. I gave out my last chuckle and felt my heart stopped beating. I knew my life ends here.

I woke up in surprised. I could still breathe. Wait, am I still alive? I slowly placed my palm on my chest and felt my heartbeat. The beat was normal as usual. Weird. Was it all a dream? I took a look around and saw trees. Giant trees to be precise. All of the trees seems to be three times the size of any usual tree I know! The sun rays glistering through the leaves indicates its morning already. Or is it in the afternoon? I got up slowly in disbelief. What in the world just happened? I took my phone out from my pocket to see that the time is... 2 AM? Huh? That was at least a few minutes before my phone call got cut off. I shruged and try to shake it off of my shoulder. I should at least find a safe place to relax my brain for awhile. All this questions and thinking made my brain hurts...

I began walking slowly through this gigantic forest. I might get myself lost but heck, at least I could enjoy this calm scenery. The cold calm wind blew through my hair. Ah, never felt this good before. Its like being reborn. Did I got reborned? Huh, so many questions but no answers found at all. As I walk, I made my way to what seems to be a lake. I thought of taking a rest here so why not. I sat near the lake water and wash my face with it for a bit. I sat there silently, trying to connect these events that occured to me. But in the end, I got myself a major headache.

I then heard voices of young girls having fun. Maybe they could show me the way to the nearest civilization. I never felt so happy that I could hear the voices of other people around me. I got up quickly and speed-walk towards the voices. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions And Worries

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

I try to make it short and exciting honestly since all my times are on my social life and Walfasing. :D Anyway, enjoy the fic and any critism are always welcome!

Chapter 2 - QUESTIONS AND WORRIES

I began to walk towards the voices and saw what seems to be little girls playing around. The little girl with the blue hair was running around chasing the green haired girl about the same age as her. I nod in confidence and walk towards them. 'Uh, excuse me girls?' The blue haired girl turned to me. 'Oh, who's this? A human? Thats rare for a human to be walking around here.' I chuckled a little at her remark. Is is that rare? I scan them from top to bottom and notice that they have fairy-like wings. Are these fairies? If so, they seemed human-like than what I saw in movies. 'I was wondering there was a nearby civilization around this place. Do you know any?' The blue haired girl gave me a confused look. 'Civil-eye-zation?' It seems the blue haired girl is a bit confused about the word 'civilization'. She IS a little girl so using a high level vocabulary wouldn't help at all. 'What I meant is, is there a... Village around?' Darn, I was about to say city but that wouldn't be logical. 'Oh! A village, eh? Sure. Just follow us! Come on Dai-chan!' They both started to fly and showed me the way. Well, that was nice of them.

'So uh, what are your names?' I gave out the most cliche question but at least I knew their names. 'Name's Cirno, the strongest fairy ever! This is my friend, Daiyousei-san and she's the most smartest fairy ever known!' I nodded and felt a bit fearful. The blue haired one, Cirno is the strongest fairy ever? I really don't want to get into her way then. I followed them to a pathway. 'Just go straight then turn... Left maybe. You'll get to the human village!' Cirno seemed hesitant trying to tell which way should I go. 'Oh, okay then. Thanks girls.' I smiled and wave farewell as the two fairies fly back to where they were before. I followed what Cirno said but I took the path on the right. Might be a huge mistake or might be the correct way. Its a fifty-fifty chance.

After following the path, I saw houses from a distance. I was correct then. Cirno might be a little forgetful so I let it slide. I slowly walk into the village and immediately felt like an outsider. Everyone was wearing kimonos and obis while I was in my long sleeved white tee with blue jeans, black and grey sneakers and carrying a small bag with me. I try my best to stay calm and keep my cool. At least I could speak an intermediate level of Japanese language thanks to animes and Yokito, my best friend from Japan. I haven't heard from him after the exams. I hope his alright. But enough about him for awhile. I need to find someone who knows the way back to the city.

But first thing first, rehydration. I could use a sip of water. I don't care, I'm so thirsty right now that I could AND will drink a toilet water to quench my thirst. I look around and all I see are village houses and shops. It seems quite traditional to be honest, makes me think that I might be in the Edo Japan era. I looked down and sighed. I started to think about my parents. They might be worried sick and heck, they might be giving me a good scolding once I got back. But I wonder if that ever happens because they thought I'm might or already be dead. Actually, I don't even know wether that I'm dead or even alive. I then accidently bumped into a young woman. 'Ah. S-sorry. Didn't see where I was going.' I apologized repeatedly, trying to get myself out of trouble. The woman just smiled and nods. 'It's alright, you don't have to apologize.' I felt a bit like an idiot for apologizing that much. At least she's cool with it. I have to say, she looks quite pretty. 'You don't seemed like to be from here. Are you an outsider?' The woman's question hit me right through. I just gave a nod. She gave a sigh and a sincere smile. 'I see. Well, its nice to meet you. My name is Keine Kawashimaro.' I nod and introduced myself as usual.

'I see. It's nice to meet you, Leo-san. Did Yukari asked you to come here?' I looked at her with a confused expression. 'Yukari? Who's Yukari?' The woman seemed surpised. 'You didn't know who Yukari is? That's strange. Usually, all outsiders who got gapped to here knew who Yukari is.' I was still confused. 'Gapped? Oh, no. I wasn't gapped. I just woke up after a near-death experience and now I'm here.' Keine's expression darkened a bit. She looked serious. 'You didn't get gapped by Yukari?' The same question again, so I gave her the same answer. 'No.' She nods and took my hand. 'We should go meet the shrine maiden. This might be a beginning of another incident.'Incident? What is she talking about? Ah, all of these that kept on happening only gives me more questions tha answers!

REIMU'S POV =========== Another quiet day in Gensokyo. It has been so long since the last incident happened. The calm breeze makes it feel good sitting outside at the porch of my shrine. I should wait wether some worshippers or others comes to visit. As I stand up and grab my broom, I started sweeping the path to the shrine. The dried and dead leaves seems to be all over the pathway so a little sweeping will do. I got nothing better to do anyway. As I swept the leaves away, I could heard footsteps running up the stairs. Did someone came to visit? I turn my attention to the staircase, waiting to see who was it running up here. To my surprise, It was Keine. With her was a boy who seems to be an outsider. I knew he was an outsider from the way he is dressed. In fact, with all the outsiders that got gapped here, I knew how to recognize an outsider without even thinking second thoughts. 'Keine-san, good morning. Who's that with you?' Keine seemed to be a bit panicked. I wonder why. 'Reimu-san. This boy, he's an outsider...' I sighed. 'I know he is. The way he is dressed, I could see that from a mile away.' The boy just smiled at me, looking around like most outsiders do. I guess they never seen nature this rich before at the outside world. Keine tries to catch her breath and looked at me with a serious expression that I never see before.

'He didn't got gapped by Yukari.' My eyes widen. I thought it was a joke so I asked the boy about Yukari. The poor guy just gave me a confused look and told me he didn't met or knew someone named Yukari. But he mentioned Cirno and Daiyousei, so I guessed he met those two fairies first. If he didn't know Yukari, he couldn't be here without being gapped by her. 'How did you get here then?' He looked at me with a worried expression on his face. Without hesitation, he told me everything on how he got here in the first place. What kept me interested in his story is that mist he was talking about earlier. That mist 'killed' him in the outside world then he woke up around the outskirts of Gensokyo.

I had a feeling that another incident was about to happen so I ask Keine to take care of the boy for awhile while I go find and talk to Marisa and the others about this. I also need to talk to Yukari about this situation too. I flew off, leaving the two behind.

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW ========================== Reimu flew off to the skies to search for Marisa while Leo stood there silently with Keine. 'So... Uh... What should we do before she comes back?' Keine just stood there quietly. The air between them was filled with awkward silence. 'Um... Do you have anything to drink?' Keine turns to him and nods. 'Would you like a cup of tea while waiting for her return?' Leo smiles at her and gave a slight nod. 'Sounds good. Why not.' 


	3. Chapter 3 - Truth And Blame

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) And yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

Another Side Note : This chapter concentrates on Reimu and the others. Yes, and why not anyway? My character might also be the key point of the story but I'm going to take a little turn for awhile. To sum it up, no more Leo for awhile. Just Reimu and some conflicts. XD Enjoy the story and as usual, constructive critism are always welcome!

Chapter 3 - TRUTH AND BLAME

I landed right in front of Marisa's door and gave it a knock. 'Marisa? Marisa. Open up, its an emergency.' I waited there quietly and after a few seconds later, the door opened. Marisa yawns and was still in her sleeping outfit. 'Yo, Reimu. What brings you in this hour?' She wipes her eyes and stretches her arms up. 'What time did you sleep last night?' Marisa just smiled and giggles. 'Nah, not too late nor too early. So, what brings you here?'I told her about the outsider and that he wasn't gapped by Yukari. Marisa was surprised about that. I also told her that we should look deeper into this as this might be a beginning of another incident. 'Sure, I'll join you. Just, hang on for at least... 10 minutes? I gotta get dressed.' I sighed and nods. 'Make it quick.' Marisa chuckled softly and walks back into her house. 'Keep your amulets in a bunch, Reimu.'

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW ========================== After a few minutes later, they both flew to the sky, heading towards Yukari Yakumo's place. Marisa turned to Reimu. 'Hey, Reimu. You said that the guy didn't get gapped to here, right? Then why bother asking Yukari?' Marisa had a point there. 'Just to make sure.' Reimu's answer was short. Marisa had a bad feeling about this so she kept herself quiet throughout the whole flight.

REIMU'S POV =========== We arrived at the porch of Yukari's house. Without hesitation, I began calling out if there was anybody home. Then, the door slides open and Ran appears at the doorway. 'Ah, the shrine maiden and the magician are both here? Is there something wrong?' Ran was calm and collected as usual. I asked her if we could see Yukari for awhile. I even stated that this was an emergency. Ran nods and invited us in.

There, we saw Yukari, sitting besides her table, reading some kind of a book. 'Miss Yukari, we have visitors.' Yukari just smiled at us and closes the book. 'Oh, Reimu-san. Welcome. You even brought your friend with you. Please have a seat.' I nodded and sits in the opposite side of the table with Marisa. 'Ran, if you please.' Ran nods and left the three of us in the room. Yukari gave a smile to us. 'So, what brings you two here?' She seems level-headed today. 'Did you gap anyone in recently?' If she said no, then that's a huge surprise. 'Oh? You knew about my plans?' She chuckles softly. 'Yes, yes I did. Why did you ask?' I knew she was behind it. Maybe the poor guy hits his head too hard, making him forget who Yukari is. 'Is the guy you gapped a somewhat tall, slender young man who wears a pair of glasses?' Yukari looks at me, confused. 'Oh? Tall and slender? Oh no. The person I gapped in was a bit plump. But at least you got the pair of glasses correct.' I was surprised. It seems that the guy Yukari gapped wasn't him after all. And to make things worse, we now have two outsiders running around Gensokyo. I took a deep sigh. 'Do you know where'd your gappy went?' Yukari shook her head. 'Who knows where he went. At least he brought the guide book with him. I'm sure he is doing fine for now.' I don't know wether I should buy her story or not so I began asking her the same question again. 'I told you that I didn't gapped your guy in. If I did, he could've remembered my name, right?' I was still not buying it. She could've gapped him without the guy knowing. I began asking again. She answered me in a serious tone. 'Like I said, I did not gapped your guy.' She seemed a bit angry about it. Maybe she was telling the truth. It looks like I've learned my lesson. I shouldn't point my fingers aimlessly on others next time. 'Now, if there is nothing else... Please leave.' She seems colder than she used to so me and Marisa left.

We flew back to the Hakurei Shrine and try to brainstorm any speculations on how he manage to get in. Marisa looked at me with a worried expression. 'Reimu, don't push yourself too hard here.' I told her that I'll be fine. A few minutes later, Marisa snapped her fingers as if she had an idea. 'Reimu, hey. I have a speculation. What if he actually walk past the Hakurei Border without him even knowing?' I have to say, that speculation seems to have a solid point. Some of the outsiders appears in Gensokyo by walking past the border aimlessly. If I could bring that guy walk past the border, then he'll be out of here safely. 'Alright then, we should god find Keine. He's with her.' 


	4. Chapter 4 - Border Restriction

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

To be honest, I'm having a great time writing, or in this case, typing this fic. There might be some errors but hey, at least I accept my weak points. :3 Since English isn't my main language, there might be some errors on tense and nouns or others. So I hope you guys enjoy the story!  
>As usual, constructive critism are always welcome!<p>

Chapter 4 - BORDER RESTRICTION

LEO'S POV ========= I've been walking around Gensokyo with Miss Keine for hours as she showed me around the village. I have to say, this place seems to be quite exotic. But that shrine maiden... When is she coming back? The sky began to grow darker. The dark night is coming and I somehow had a bad feeling about this. Call it a hunch. Then, I heard a voice calling out for Keine. We both turn around to see who it was and to my surprise, it was the shrine maiden from earlier and with her was a... Witch? 'There you are.' The shrine maiden smiles a bit and told me that there is a way for me to go back to the outside world. I honestly felt so relieve and happy that I could finally go back. The shrine maiden told me about her plan and all I have to do is to be there and cross that border.

3RD POV ======= As they walk away from the village and into the forest, Reimu thought of giving a late introduction to him. 'I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself yet. That was rude of me to just fly away without introducing myself. My name is Reimu Hakurei and I am the maiden of the Hakurei Shrine.' Reimu gave a soft smile to him.

'My turn for introduction, right?' Marisa giggles and introduced herself. 'The name's Marisa Kirisame, the magician. That's all you need to know anyway. So, whats your name, buddy?' Leo looks at them and introduced himself to the two girls.

'Leo. My name's Leo Johnny. I'm... Just a human, I guess.' He smiled back to them, trying his best to be friendly. 'So... Uh, where's this... Border that you're talking about?' Reimu took a look around her surroundings. 'We're close. So, Leo. What do you do in the outside world?' Leo looks down at the ground and smirks. 'If you must know, I'm just a comic book artist...' Marisa nods slightly. 'I see. Well, at least you answered truthfully.' Leo turns to her and chuckles. 'What made you say that?' Marisa gave a light sigh and stretches her arms up. 'Well, most gappies said that they're martial artists, or magicians, or even soldiers and youkai hunters. But in the end, they're just normal people with normal lives. Kinda sad to see them lying about their lives just to get attention.' That last sentence strucked Leo right in the head. He lied to his parents before and gotten himself into a knee-deep trouble. That memory really burns into his brain quite deep.

LEO'S POV ========= After a long walk and having some pep talk with the girls, we've arrived at their destination. The Hakurei Border. It looks alot like a barrier, glowing this red aura around it. Reimu offered her hand to me. 'We cross through this together, okay? Hold on.' I gave a slight nod and hold on to her hand tightly. We both walked at the same pace. I'm praying in my heart that walking right past this border will save me.

But something went wrong. As I made a physical contact with the border, I began to stopped moving forward. Reimu however made it out while I'm still stuck behind the border's barrier. I tried my best to push myself out but there was no luck. 'What are you doing?! Come on!' Reimu seemed to be a bit mad at me and thought I was joking around. 'I-I'm trying! But I can't get pa-' The barrier then pushed me back with great force, making me fall down on my own back. 'I... I can't get... P-past the border either?' I was startled in disbelief. Why can't I get passed it? What went wrong?

REIMU'S POV =========== He couldn't get past the Hakurei Border? What in the name of the Great Gods is happening?! Any outsider could get past the border without any problems. Marisa looked at me with disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. I walk back towards him and saw him began to sob. 'W-what now? Am I gonna stuck here... F-forever...?' He began sniffing and tears began to roll down his cheeks. I understand his feelings of being home-sick so I try to comfort him a little. 'Hey, don't cry. You're a guy so you should stand off by yourself. You should stay strong. We could find a solution to this.' He looks at me and gave a heavy sigh. He wipes his tears away and nods. Marisa sighs in dissapointment and told that this should've work but seeing what just happened, she began to lose a bit of hope. I told Marisa that it wasn't her fault and it was worth trying. Now we know that this boy doesn't come to Gensokyo through the border.

I'm still bothered by that mist he told me earlier this morning. Is there another force at work? If so, that means this is an incident that needs to solved. Leo stopped sobbing and sits on the ground, showing a sad look on his face. I told him that he should come back with me and stayed for a while at the shrine. He just gave a slow nod and got up.

3rd POV ======= After arriving at the stairs of the Hakurei Shrine, Marisa said farewell and flew back to her house in the forest of magic. Reimu and Leo walks upstairs with a dissapointed look on their faces. Leo looks up to Reimu who is a few steps away from him and sighs. 'Reimu-san... I don't know if I could stay with you. I need more answers... I need to go back to where I started and...' Reimu stopped walking up the steps and looks back at him. 'We'll sort it out later. I just want you to take some rest before we could start searching for answers tomorrow.' Leo looks at Reimu and realizes that she seems to be worried about him. Leo just took a deep breath and nods. 'O-okay.'

As they arrive at the porch of the shrine, Reimu invited him in and told him to wait as she went searching for an extra kotatsu for him. Leo nods and sits near the doorway but then he fell asleep seconds later. Reimu came out with an extra blanket and a kotatsu but was surprised as she saw him sleeping near the doorway. She just sigh and covers him with a blanket. 'Poor lost soul...' After she tucked him in, Reimu walks to her room and slides into her kotatsu, trying to get some night's rest.

LEO'S POV ========= I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in the middle of a dark void. I saw nothing but the darkness surrounds me. Where am I? Am I dreaming? If so, this is not a good dream to be in. I then heard a voice, chuckling and mumbling something in a distance. That voice sounded familiar. That voice... That's my voice. But how?

I try to calm myself down and walked towards the sound of my own voice. The platform began to appear under me so that makes it easier for me to walk without falling into this pit of nothingness. As I continue walking, I saw a silhoutte of someone standing not far from me. I slowly walk towards it and I was shocked to see another me, standing right in front of my eyes, giggling with a huge demented smile. He looked at me with his bloody red eyes. This couldn't be me as my eyes were colored black. The other me looked at me as if he was looking right into my soul that it scares me.

'Everyone sinned. That what makes them human. You sinned too, right? Lying to your parents... Lying to your friends... Being proud of yourself...' The things that the other me said strucked me. I can feel myself breaking down as everything he said is true. Then, the whole place went distorted as if a TV cable has been cut off. The static screen were everywhere, making my hurt by just looking at them. The other me gave me one last smile. 'That... Is the sin of Pride.'

I felt a sudden beat in my chest, waking me up in an instance. I took a look around my surroundings. Where am I again? Oh, right, the Hakurei Shrine... Reimu asked me to stay here for the night. Wait, is it still night time? I felt like I was sleeping for three minutes. I slid the door that was next to me open and saw the sun was already up. It's morning already? 


	5. Chapter 5 - Retracing Steps

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

I realized that the story seems to be deeper than I thought. And also who would know my first fic could be so... Error filled. XD As usual, constructive critism are always welcome wether in notes or public!  
>And if you want to riff it or anything, send me the link of the audiovideo of the riffing.  
>Don't worry, I keep notes of my mistakes and list it down for future reference!<br>So yey! Enjoy the series and the upcoming chapters!  
>For today though , I'll just upload this chapter as I need to do research on Youkai types. :3<p>

Chapter 5 - RETRACING STEPS

LEO'S POV ========= I slowly got up on my feet and walked out. The morning scenery is beautiful from the shrine's porch. I could hear birds chirping and the breeze blowing through my hair really made me feel somewhat... Relaxed. I don't know why but the nature of this place really gets me. 'Oh you're up?' I turned around and saw Reimu just woke up from her deep slumber. 'Yeah. I'm up...' I smiled warmly to her. 'So... I'll be going now.' I know that was rude of me but I can't stay here. I need answers. Reimu looked at me seriously. 'You shouldn't rush things. Just take it easy.' I just kept myself silent. Am I really rushing things? Ah, I couldn't think straight anymore.

Then I heard someone calling for Reimu. We both walked out of the shrine and look up. It was Marisa, slowly descending to the ground from her flight. 'So, how's it going?' Marisa looked at me and her expression changed from happy to a bit worried. 'You look pale, buddy. You alright there?' Pale? Oh, right. I'm still tired even though I've slept the whole night. I guess I was emotionally and physically tired. I told her that I'll be fine and that's all. Marisa nods slightly. Reimu asked why Marisa came here for and Marisa's answer was simple. 'To have a little talk actually.' Marisa looked at me and told me to leave them both first for a private chat. Well, I got nothing to do so why not. In fact, this could be my chance to retrace my steps and search for my answers somewhere out there. I nodded and quickly walked down the steps, leaving them and the village behind. 'Right. Here we go.'

REIMU'S POV =========== 'What do you want to talk about? To be quite honest, you seemed more serious than usual.' Marisa just look up to the sky. 'That kid. Leo, right? I have a feeling that something doesn't want him to leave.' I nodded in agreement. Usually, the gappies could escape by just passing the border but he couldn't at all. Maybe there is a third party who is behind this, but who? Questions just keep popping out one by one. I told Marisa that we should start investigating about this and search for clues. Who knows that this event could turn out for the worse. Marisa nodded and suggested that we should start by finding the source of that mist that he told us about. I told her where should we search for the source since we didn't even know where to start. She just smirks and whispers into my ear about our first location. The Scarlet Devil Mansion. I knew it. Marisa's target must be Patchouli's library. I just sighed and nodded. Marisa was happy and told me that we could find our answers there. I hope the answer for all of this is there too. We both flew off to the sky and head to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

We arrived at the front gate of the mansion. Meiling was doing her duties as usual, guarding the gates. 'Good morning Meiling.' She turns to us and nods. ' Ah, Reimu. Marisa. Do you have an appointment with our Ojou-sama? Or are you here to steal books from the library again...?' She gave a deep glare to Marisa as she said that. 'Actually, we're here for help.' Meiling looked at us, surprised. 'Help? For what?' I just kept myself quiet but Marisa backed me up by saying that it's an emergency. Meiling sighed and let us in but gave us a warning that we shouldn't make a ruckus in there. We both nodded and walks into the mansion.

3rd POV ======= Patchouli was reading a grimoire on magic in complete silence but then Koakuma walks in and approaches her. Patchouli-sama, the shrine maiden and Marisa are here to visit. Patchouli was surprised. Those two together coming here? Usually it was Marisa alone. 'Let them in.' Koakuma nods and lets them enter the library.

Reimu and Marisa walks in and greeted Patchouli warmly. 'What brings you two here on this hour?' Patchouli closes the grimoire she was reading and Reimu told Patchouli about Leo and the events that happened last night. This really strucks Patchouli's attention. 'I see. He is mostly not like our normal everyday gappy then. What seems to interest me is that mist...'

Reimu and Marisa agreed. The mist he talked about earlier seems to be the main key for this incident. But who made that mist and brought him here? Reimu and Marisa asks her if she has any books that could give them a clue on this incident. Patchouli looks around and tries to find one. 'This might take time. Would you two help me search for it?' Reimu and Marisa nods and helps her with the search.

LEO'S POV ========= As I continue walking, I stumbled across the path where that blue haired fairy, Cirno mistakenly said I should go right instead of left. I look towards the path in front of me which is the path to the right. A path to the unknown. I sighed and tries to calm myself. I walk towards the path and was greeted by a new location. The forest seems to be different than I remembered. It seems more bigger and somehow lively than before. I continued walking for a few minutes before taking a short stop near a tree. As I stopped, I saw someone walking towards my direction. It was a guy. His body was plump and he was reading what seems to be a book. I called out for him and waved my arm for his attention. He saw me and looked quite surprised. He ran towards me and gave me a huge smile to me.

'Another guy from the outside world?! Awesome! Looks like I wasn't alone!' I was surprised. He was from the outside world too? It looks like he is. A tee-shirt, jean shorts and a bag. 'It's nice to see ya! So, Yukari gapped you too?' I was surprised to see that an outsider like him knew this Yukari person so I asked him who's Yukari. 'Eh? Who's Yukari? Dude, you should know Yukari since you got gapped here too, right?' I sighed and told him I wasn't gapped by this Yukari lady. That really surprises him. I continue telling him on how I got here and he seems to be interested in it. 'Dude! You sounded like you've survived a world's worst case scenerio! Anyhow, it's good to see ya breathin'. I was getting bored, walking around and meeting only girls throughout my so-called adventure. Heh.' I can see that this guy is a bit nosy, but I'll let it slide since he's the only person from the outside world that I met. 'Anyway, my name's Kenta Hijime! What's yours?' I introduced myself to him casually and gave a friendly smile. 'Nice to meet ya, Leo, buddy.' He gave me a smirk and shakes my hand.

After a few moments talking to him, I asks him why did he got gapped into this place. He gave me a broad smile and started explaining the reasons. 'Well, I always wanted to get gapped here to this fantasy land! My life on the outside world is boring as hell so I at least need to run from the boring hell I'm in to this lovely women-only place. Heheheh.' His nose began to bleed a bit but I ignore that. He'll notice it by himself soon. 'In fact, I have a power that was locked away by my ancestors so after I get my powers, I'll protect ya buddy, so don't worry about it!' He seems more like a cocky bastard than nosy but I still let it slide. I've met a lot of people in the outside world so I understand everyone's personality and characteristics. 'Anyway, where are you heading?' To be honest, that's a good question. Where am I going? But I intended on changing the topic so I asked him what book is he reading earlier. 'Oh this? It's a guide around Gensokyo! Yukari gave it to me.' A guide huh? I could use one of those right now. I asks him if I could take a look at it and skim through the pages. 'Yeah sure, buddy!' He gave it to me and I took a quick scan through the book. I saw a map in the book and immediately scan it. I hope I could remember the way to everything. After that scan, I gave the book back to Kenta. I remembered that I'm walking towards the Myouren Temple path so I should go there for the heck of it. Maybe there'll be something like a clue there. Right. I told him that we're heading to the Myouren Temple. He seems excited and told me to follow behind his back. 'I know the way! Lets go and I'll protect you, buddy!' I sighed and just roll with it.

As we walked through the forest, I saw someone in the distance again. It's a woman wearing what seems to be a white bland kimono and closing her facial features with her fan. She must be really pretty for being that sassy. Kenta saw her and ran towards her. 'Well hello lady, you seemed beautiful today, heheh.' I sighed. 'Men...'

The woman giggles. 'I am beautiful, aren't I?' Kenta nods repeatedly while I just stood behind him, feeling bored watching people hitting on each other. The woman than plays around with her obsidian black hair and glares at us, trying to hypnotize us with her beauty. Well, it worked on Kenta but for me, I guess I wasn't that interested on her. She then uncovers her face to us. What we saw really caught us off guard as we saw the beauty of horror. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Sudden Awakening

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

A little warning, its an OC VS a youkai OC fight! I haven't see a Kushi-Sake-Onna type of youkai in any Touhou game, so why not make yourself, right? What's a Kuchi-Sake-Onna youkai you ask?  
>Go to and search it there. Or read the first part of this chapter. :D Researching Youkai types are really fruitful in this one!<p>

Another side note, this chapter will concentrate on mostly Leo. Anyway, enjoy today's chapter!

Chapter 6 - SUDDEN AWAKENING

The horror we saw really caught us off guard. Her grin was from ear to ear, covered in a bloody gash. "Am I pretty now?" She began walking closer to us. Kenta backs away quickly and pulls my arm. "Let's speed it, bro!" He pulled me away from her but as we were running, I could see her starts chasing us down and started to fire these bloody-red bullets in a strange pattern. "Crap! Crap!" Kenta ran as fast as he could before he took a wrong step, tripping us over by accident. We both fell on the ground and Kenta quickly got up. "Come on! Come on!" He helps me up but our running was futile. The bullets starts hitting the area around us, explosions occurs and debris flying everywhere. The woman stood there, with the same creepy grin. "Am I still pretty?" Kenta was angry and yelled out his answer. "You are a hideous woman!" I believe that's the wrong answer and we're going to die because of that answer. The woman continued her grin and began charging towards us. We started running again but I couldn't catch up with Kenta as my asthma starts kicking in. I stopped to take an instant breather as Kenta waits up for me. "Come on bro!" I took a deep breath before continuing running. The woman fires out another barrage of bullets at us. I stopped again as I started to lose my stamina. Kenta was scared that we couldn't even make it. The woman then appears in a distance and still giving that evil grin at us. She then fires more bullets on us in a huge pattern. I was stunned by this beautiful yet deadly bullets coming towards us. I realize that the bullets are actually targeting Kenta so I quickly pushed him out of the way but that wasn't a smart move. Some of the bullets hits me on the right side of my torso. Kenta was shocked by my actions and carried me to safety before the woman starts shooting again. He stopped behind a giant tree and slowly puts me down. "You idiot! Why did you do that?!" I sighed and kept myself in silence. I know that was a reckless move but I got no other choice. I have to keep us both alive or we'll be that woman will have our heads served in a silver platter. I clutched on my right torso, trying to ease the burning sensation in it. It feels as if a hot metal ball just got thrown towards you and hits you right on the sides. I hissed in pain and tries to ease it by calming myself down.

The woman began firing bullets everywhere, burning some of the trees down. I slowly got up and told Kenta that he should go and leave me. He refuses and told me that he shouldn't leave a friend behind. For a cocky guy, he seems to be care about others. But I wouldn't want him to get hurt. I quickly pushed him away and told him to go as I quickly ran off, showing myself in the open. "Come on! Show me what you got!" Great. Now I'm the cocky bastard. Talk about karma. The woman began to fire more bullets towards me as I know there is no hope left for me. I accept my death now. Until I remembered about Reimu and Marisa. They've tried their best to help me go back. If I die now, that means all of their efforts will meant nothing. I look up and saw the bullets coming closer. I quickly ran aside, dodging through the gaps between the patterns. She then started fires again and this time, the pattern was different. I tried dodging it again but some of the bullets hits my left arm, ripping the left side of my shirt. I began to moan in pain as the fiery sensation burns into my skin and muscles. I tried my best to get up and stood there, shaking in fear. I realize that my actions are reckless and selfish. I sighed and accepted defeat. The woman fires one last bullet barrage towards me and all I did is just stood there, accepting my fate.

Then, I could hear my heartbeat stopped. I took a good look around only to find out I was in a dark void. Is this the same dark void earlier? I placed my palm on my chest, only to find out my heartbeat stopped. Weirdly enough, I could still breathe. Then I could hear my voice again. It's calling out for me. As I walk towards the voice, my surroundings turns misty. Is this dejavu all over again? If so, this is a painful sequence to be repeated. I continue to walk towards my voice and saw a bright light in a distance. I began to pick up what my voice actually said. "Do you really want to die or live?" That question strucks into my mine. If I die, that means all of this search are just a waste of time. I need to know more. Yes. I need to know more. I looked up into the light. "Live." Then the light grew brighter. I couldn't see what was in that light but then I heard a whisper. "Live until the last drop of your life essence. The answer will wait for you in the last essence of your life." Wait what? Then, I heard loud explosions as if they're in front of me.

I slowly open my eyes and to my surprise, I didn't get hit by the bullets. I saw a light green aura was glowing around me. The woman eyes widen as her bullets aren't effective on me. This aura... Is it my barrier? I began to raise my arms and concentrate. I know I could do at least an attack or something. I then felt a cold wind twirls around my arms. I look up and saw bullets were spawning over my head. Are these even mine? I look at the woman and sighed. "Eat this!" I threw my arms down as if I was throwing something and the bullets shoots towards the woman. The woman was hit but she was still standing. I knew this is going to be a hard fight.

3RD POV ======= Leo began concentrating his energy in his arms again and flails his arms like crazy, spawning bullets repeatedly in the same pattern. The woman managed to move away and starts giggling. Leo began to feel chills running down his spine. She pulls out what seems to be a card of some sort then in a distorted voice, she chants out a name. "Outer Beauty. Blood Of Desires."

Bullets started appearing in certain number of patterns around her and all of the bullets are moving quicker than usual towards Leo. Kenta's eyes widen and screams out to Leo. "Leo, its a spell card attack! Run!" Leo turns to Kenta and was surprised. "Spell what now?!" The bullets breaks Leo's barrier and made him flew back a bit. Leo starts flailing his arms like crazy, only to shoot his bullets in the same specific pattern. He stops flailing and dodges a few of the bullets before he got hit right in the chest. The bullet's force was so powerful that he flew off and hit back first into a tree. He slumped down and tries to get back up. His clothes are all ripped and the pain in his chest gives him a hard time to breathe. "No! Leo!" Kenta ran towards him and tries to help him up. "Dammit... What went w-wrong...?" Leo got up and tries to confront the woman again. "Leo! Stop! You're hurting yourse-" Before Kenta could even finish his sentence, an explosion from a bullet hits the tree right next to him. Leo limps towards the woman and tries to give it another shot. To his luck, the spell card sequence were overtimed and the sequence broke off. He thinks that this is his chance so he began moving his arms like crazy as his bullets flying towards the woman without any patterns whatsoever. Some of the bullets manage to hit the woman but that woman still stand strong. Leo continues flailing like crazy until his arms grew tired. He stopped and looks at the woman who was still holding her ground.

He began to grew tired of all the flailing and starts to run towards her. As the woman was about to begin her attack again, Leo punches her in the face, only to realize that the physical attack wasn't effective on her. The woman grins and pins Leo onto the ground. She pulls out a small blade under her fan and giggles maniacally. "Am I beautiful yet?" Her question was still the same but Leo didn't answer her. The woman gave laughs and was about to stabs Leo with the blade before Leo raised his fingers and aim it as if it was a gun on the woman's head and concentrate his fire. He then fires a large laser right through her head while on the same time the woman stabs Leo right in the shoulder. The woman was only weakened. As she tries to pull another spell card attack, Leo aims his finger towards her and shoots her directly with a small laser beam to the head. The woman then slumps to the ground and stopped moving. Leo chuckles and smiles. "I... I did it..." He then fainted right on the spot he was standing on. Kenta saw his body fell and ran towards him. "Buddy?! Bro, get up! Leo! Dammit!" Kenta panicked and yelled out for help. He carries Leo to the nearest hospitality if he finds one.

LEO POV ======= I opened my eyes slowly and take a look around my surroundings. I'm back into this dark void again. I took a deep sigh and walk towards the nothingness that was right in front of me. "Time passes quick." I heard that. That was my own voice. I walk towards it and saw the other me, sitting on a bench in the middle of nothingness. "Time passes so quick, we didn't realize it." What does he mean? "From time to time, I realize that my life is more boring than everyone else." I stood there and glares at him. Or in this case, me. I began asking him what did he actually meant. He grins at me and stood up. "My so jealous of everybody. Kenta's a rich bastard. He could have everything that he likes." I just shook my head.

"I'm not jealous. That's a normal thing for me." The other me just grins at me. "That's what you say. You're jealous of your friends having girlfriends and rich people. You're even jealous at the success of other people. All you could do is just give a plastic smile to them." I was stunned by this exposition. He seems right about it. All I did is just smile for others though I am filled with envy towards others.

"That... Is the sin of Envy, my friend." The other me smirks. Then, my heartbeat skips and woke me up. Where am I now? 


	7. Chapter 7 - Speculations

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

This is rather a short one since I'm a bit busy but hey, at least I'm continuing it. XD This chapter concentrates on the incident resolvers. Yes, it's Reimu and Marisa's turn!

[PS : This is after the battle between the youkai and Leo.]

Still, any comments and reviews are welcome. Yey!  
>Enjoy this short chapter and if anything catches your eye, tell me. :3<p>

Chapter 7 - SPECULATIONS

3rd POV ======= Reimu and Marisa flies back after visiting The Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Darn. I thought there'll be a clue at the mansion's library..." Marisa sighed and shows a dissapoint expression on her face. Reimu nods and told Marisa that they shouldn't give up yet. "There's still hope. In fact, I believe this must be a youkai's doing." Marisa gave a thought of that statement. "If so, this must be some powerful youkai we're messing with."

Reimu nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But what type of youkai would do this?" She looks down and saw something shocking. Some areas of the magic forest is on fire. They landed on the ground safely and took a good look around. The forest is partially destroyed. "Who did this?" Reimu and Marisa then investigates around the forest, looking for some sort of clue. "There must be a dogfight happened here. But between whom?" Reimu checks behind the burnt trees and saw what seems to be a half-burnt bag. She picks the bag up and checks it. Inside the bag were some burnt and melted writing utensils and also a small notepad. A few of the notepad's pages are burnt off while some are still safe and readable. Reimu calls out for Marisa and as soon as Marisa arrives, Reimu took a look on some of the writings of the notepad. It seems to be gibberish as it wasn't in Japanese. "This bag belongs to an outsider I guess."

Marisa snaps her fingers and told Reimu about her idea. "There are two outsiders here right? Leo and the other guy Yukari gapped in. This bag must belong to one of them." Reimu now remember that Leo was carrying a small bag that seems to be the same size as this burnt one. It even looks like the one Leo was carrying. But Reimu thought she didn't jumped into conclusion that fast. She turns the pages of the notepad and saw a page that seems to have some Japanese writing on it. "Thanks for the manga collaboration! And if you can't read this, its alright then. See you again next year, Leo-san! -Tsukino" Reimu was surprised to see Leo's name written on it. This is certainly Leo's bag. Reimu then told Marisa about her findings.

"W-wait. If that is Leo's bag... That means..." Marisa looks around her and tighten the grasp on her broom. "That kid must've been caught by a yokai!" Reimu told Marisa that may be true but judging by the surroundings, it seems like something or someone fought back. There must be someone who could've rescued him. Marisa gave a thought on it and nods.

Marisa then remembers that the Tengu Village wasn't that far from their location so Marisa suggests to Reimu that they should go investigate there. Reimu nodded and hoped that Leo or the other outsider are safe. They flew off from the ruined part of the forest towards the Tengu Village. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Picture Perfect

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

I try to make this fanfic compelling and good enough for the readers to read it and also I'm trying to keep the Touhou characters originality by using their canon personalities to make this story more... Original I guess. Heh. :) ANd yes, I know this is a self-insert fic but at least give me a little chance, okay? :D

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a comment! Peace! :D

This chapter also centers on Reimu and Marisa. And a bit of Leo in the end.  
>This is also rather a simple and short one since I'm a bit busy with life stuff. :3 I need to go to my mom's village for harvesting the yearly crops and also do some research on villages. :D<p>

Still, anything catches your eye, please tell me. I'll keep them in notes.  
>Enjoy the story! Yey!<p>

Chapter 8 - PICTURE PERFECT

3rd POV ======= As Reimu and Marisa flew towards the Tengu Village, they then saw Aya in the distance. Marisa then called out for Aya. Aya heard Marisa's voice and turns around to see them. "Ah. Reimu, Marisa. What a surprise!" She gave a friendly smile to them as she holds her camera in her hand. "Anyway, what is it? Do you want me to interview you?" Aya chuckles lightly.

Reimu then asks Aya about the Magic Forest that was partially on fire. She asks if Aya saw anything interesting before the forest fire. Aya nodded, telling there are certain events happened before the parts of the forest engulfed in flames. She shows her camera at them. "Everything is in here." Reimu's eyes widen. "We need to check what happened, now." Aya looks at Reimu and nodded. "Well, okay. If you say so." She clicks on the camera's photo gallery and slides through the photos she took. As the slide goes on, something caught Reimu's eye in one of the photos.

REIMU'S POV =========== I quickly snatch the camera off of Aya's hands. "H-hey! That's mine!" Aya pleaded and tries to get it back from me. I told her to wait for a second as I look at the photo closely. In the photo were two guys running away from something. One of them dresses just like Leo. That could be Leo and the other outsider!

I shrugged and began sliding to next picture. The next one was a good shot. It shows a danmaku battle in progress. Explosions and destruction everywhere. This might be the cause of the fire but who was having a danmaku battle at the same place where two outsiders are at?

I slide to the next picture and this one really caught my attention. I saw Leo shooting danmaku bullets at what seems to be a youkai. The youkai has blood covering her whole facial area so I suspect that this was a Kushi-Sake-Onna yokai they were fighting with. But, how did Leo manage to shoot the danmaku bullets? This raises more questions than answers. I asks Aya when did she capture this photo. Aya's answer really surprises me. "It was this evening." Aya looks at the sky where the sun began to set.

If Leo did fought back, where are they now? I began sliding through the photos again. As I slide through the photos of the battle, I stopped right at the last photo. I saw someone else in the photo besides the other outsider and Leo's body. That's Reisen. Finally, a lead to Leo's whereabouts.I gave the camera back to Aya and thanked her.

"We need to go to the Eientei. He was taken there." Marisa lets out a sighed of relieved. I told Marisa don't get too relaxed first as the battle that happened could kill him. In the photo, it's hard to know whether Leo is alive or dead. As we were about to say farewell to Aya, Aya then asks if she could follow us. "In fact, this could be the news headlight!" She was excited about it. Saying no wouldn't stop her anyway as she will go to the Eientei to investigate by herself so I nodded and let her follow us.

"Alright. Lets go then." We began flying off towards the direction of the Eientei.

3rd POV ======= Meanwhile in the Eientei, Leo tries to get up but his body was weak and the stinging sensation in his torso began to happen again. Leo just hissed in pain and sighed. He gave a thought of limping but he knew that wouldn't work too. He laid there all alone, thinking whether if he and Kenta were safe from that woman.

Then, the door slides open and a young woman with huge rabbit ears walks in. "Ah? You're awake. We were worried that you're might be in a coma." The woman smiled at him. He just sighs and looks up the ceiling. "How long was I out...? And, uh... Where am I?" Leo turns to her, waiting for an answer for each question. "You were out for almost four hours. And you're in the treatment room of the Eientei right now."

"Ei...Eien-what now?" Leo looks at her with a confused look on his face and tries to get up again but failed. He then asks the woman about Kenta. "Oh, him? He's at the guest room with Eirin-sama. Oh, speaking of Eirin-sama, I should go tell her that you're up. Hang on, alright?" The woman left. Leo sighs and tries to get up again. This time he suceeded on getting up, only that he couldn't stand up straight. He knew walking would be painful so he just stood there silently, holding the stinging pain in his whole body. He then looks down and saw his clothings were different than usual. He is now in a plain-coloured obi. He remembers that his clothes were burnt off in the battle.

"I wonder if I could..." Leo tries to take a step forward but couldn't, making him fall right besides the futon with a thump. He lies there and sighed. He turns to the other way to see his glasses sitting alone. Leo tries to reach it but couldn't so he started crawling towards it. Even crawling took a bit amount of energy although he doesn't have any. He couldn't crawl to his glasses as the pain began to come back again. He lies there, with a pale look on his face.

He lies there without moving. His mind was empty. There was nothing to do anyway so he just lied there without doing anything. He slowly closes his eyes, trying to calm himself and fell asleep again. Though this time, there were no nightmares to disturb his sleep. He smiles in his sleep and slept peacefully.

As Reisen walks in with her master, they saw him lying there unmoved. "I swear he just woke up earlier." Reisen scratches the back of her head in confusion. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Calm Perspective

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Here's the new one. Yey. This one is oughta be longer than others so expect nothing more than words and a some gappy stu reference just for fun. XD I WAS BORED AND DRUNK OKAY.  
>This chapter also changes character's POV throughout the story so expect POV change. XD And also, I just got back from my mom's village. Yey.<p>

Anyway, if there's something catches your eye, don't be shy to tell me. I'll accept any reviews good or bad. Enjoy the story then! Hooray!

Chapter 9 - CALM PERSPECTIVE

3rd POV ======= Reisen walks up to him and tries to wake him up but no luck. Her master, Eirin Yogokoro, just smiles and told Reisen to leave him for awhile so that he could catch up with his strength. Reisen nodded and walks out of the room with her master, leaving Leo all alone in the room again.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Reimu and the others had arrived a few hours ago and sat there with an awkward silence with Kenta. Kenta just looks at them, gazing the girls from top to bottom. Then, Reimu asks Kenta a question, breaking the silence between the four of them. "So... You met Leo at the same place you two met that youkai?" She glares at Kenta with a serious expression. Kenta could feel the chills run down to his spine and nods. He told Reimu that it was inevitable because the woman was beautiful at first and then she just turns into a blood-covered monster. Aya sighs and looks away. "Men..." Kenta looks away and rubs the back of his neck in awkwardness.

Marisa saw Reisen and Eirin walks in and she quickly got up and asks about Leo's condition. Reisen told Marisa that he needs some time to recover. Marisa nodded and sat back down, letting out a heavy sigh. "That kid... Is more of an idiot than Cirno." Reimu nodded in agreement and thought that Leo shouldn't walk out all by his own and stay at the human village when they leave to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Aya then pulls out her notepad and starts asking Kenta some questions.

"So, Kenta, right? Anyway, is it true that Leo fought that yokai back? Just asking for crucial evidence." Aya smiles and tries to interview Kenta. Kenta nodded and told everyone about how Leo could fire danmaku bullets out of the blue and how he manage to survive by grazing through the bullets. All the other listen to his statement intently while Aya wrote down the statement on her notepad. Reimu sighs and told Eirin that she needs to leave as it the sky is getting darker. Marisa and Aya nods and told them that they nees to go back home too. Eirin nods and bids them farewell as the girls flew back to their homes.

A few hours later, Leo slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He sits up and stretches his arm upwards. He never felt so well rested after a good night sleep. He grabs his glasses and got up. "Hm... Where's my stuffs though?" He took a look around but there was no luck on finding his belongings. He sighs and slowly walks towards the sliding door. To his surprise, Reisen was in front of the him as she opens the door in his face. "Oh. You're up now?"

Leo blushes and took a step back. "Yeah. Uh..." He was awkwardly shy towards Reisen and looks away. "Mind if I go take a walk around for awhile?" Reisen shook her head and told him that he needs to stay for awhile longer until her master does a check-up on him. Leo nods and sighs lightly before asking her about his stuff. "Oh. Your wallet is with Kenta but your phone is all destroyed. And I didn't see your bag with you when I found you and Kenta in the forest." He kept himself in silence. At least his wallet is still fine and he is still breathing, that's enough to make him grateful enough. He slowly walks back to his futon and sits on it, thinking of a way to find a way out of Gensokyo. Reisen walks to him and sits right next to him. Leo blushes a bit and move himself a bit further from her. Then, Eirin walks in and saw the two of them are sitting next to other. "Ah. Isn't this sweet." Eirin gave a slight chuckle and walks to them.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Eirin gave a smile to Leo. "Well rested." He returns the smile back to Eirin. Kenta walks in and saw Leo was sitting on his futon, looking healthier than ever. "Dude!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and hugs Leo tightly. "Aw, man! I thought I'm gonna lose ya buddy!" Leo laughs and told Kenta that he's alright for now. Kenta lets go of Leo and asks Eirin if his condition is stable. Eirin walks to Leo and asks Reisen to get her medical instruments. Reisen nods and walks out to get it. Leo sits there with an awkward silence and as if couldn't get any awkward, Eirin asks Leo to take his top half of the obi off. Leo blushes and does so, wishing that this check-up goes on quickly. Reisen walks in with a doctor's bag in hand then she hands it over to her master. Eirin thanked her and sits in front of Leo to began the check-up.

LEO'S POV ========= I never felt so awkward and embarassed while in a middle of a check-up. I don't know what makes me this awkward whether that there's a female doctor and a female nurse in here checking me up or the fact that Kenta is looking at me like a pervert. I wonder why would Kenta do that though. After the check-up, Eirin smiles and told me that I'm fine. I gave out a sigh of relieve to know that I'm physically fine. I was about to wear my obi back before Reisen chuckles and told me I had a very slender body. I just blushes and quickly wore the obi back. "T-thanks..." That's all that I had to say to her compliment.

I turned to Kenta and asks him about my wallet. He snaps out of his thoughts and checks his pockets. He then handed me my wallet back. My wallet only has a burnt skin on the outside but everything inside it was alright. What surprises me is that there were two 100 yen notes in there. When did this get here? Kenta chuckles and told me he trade two of my 100 dollar notes with his two 100 yen notes as a memento. I tried to give his money back but he told me to keep it. I sighed and kept it. That 200 dollars is the only cash I had anyway but I let it slide. Who knows I could use this. But then, I realize that we're in the old Japanese era, there's no way we could use yen in this time era. If I could remember that the old Japanese era actually uses Mon but hey, correct me if I'm wrong in this as I didn't do much on my History lessons. BUt still, maybe I keep this for the heck of it, I mean the last time I had yens in my wallet is when I went to Osaka for the manga collaboration with a close friend of mine.

3rd POV ======= "Oh yeah... I haven't caught your names yet." Eirin and Reisen turns to Leo and introduced themselves. In return, Leo introduced himself too although they already knew his name from Kenta. Kenta yawns a bit and walks out, saying he'll be catching some shut eye before continuing their journey. After Kenta left, Eirin asked Reisen to stay with Leo for the night and then left the two alone by themselves. "... I think I'm going to bed now..." Leo looks away and tucks himself into the futon, trying to ignore the fact Reisen's is in the room with him. Reisen looks at him and sits next to Leo as she was about to ask him about something that caught her interest in Kenta's story earlier. "In the last blow of your battle earlier, you shot an energy beam out of your finger, right?" Leo just nodded silently.

Reisen gave Leo a smile. "Do you want to practice your danmaku tomorrow?" Leo turns over to Reisen and nodded. "Well, if you want too..." Leo gave a small smile before closing his eyes. "If it's tomorrow, I need some rest before I tire my self out before we even start." Reisen nodded and lets him rest.

LEO'S POV ========= I opened my eyes again and found myself in the same black void. So much for being well-rested. I sighed and walk onwards, keeping an ear out for my voice. Then, I heard it. My voice, mumbling something. I walk quickly to the source of my voice and saw the other me again, but this time with a silhoutte of someone in the background. "Such a dirty mind. I wonder why humans have such dirty minds in their heads." I stood there, thinking that he was talking about earlier. I did think of something dirty while being checked by Eirin-sama. Ah, my head! What did I do to myself!?

"Everyone thinks dirty too, you know!" I began to lose my patience at this copycat. "Why are you telling me this?! Is there even a reason you're telling me about my sins like that?!" I finished yelling out my answers and stood there silently. There was a deep silence in the air between me myself in this situation. The other me gave a grin. "The reason? You'll get it later. But right now, that rabbit is the only one with you. Why not do it then?" I was shocked as this was the truth. I do want to do with her but it's wrong against the law. I shook my head and yelled out that I didn't want to do it.

The other me laughed at my answer. "Well, well. Let's see if you really don't want to do it with her." The other me snapped his fingers and reveals the silhoutte behind him. It was... Reisen?! I was shocked and began to force myself to wake up. Reisen smiled at me as her eyes glows red. My body began to stopped moving. I was scared. The fear was unbearable.

Reisen walks to me and starts seducing me from top to bottom. She began licking my neck and rubbing her hands over my thighs. The other me just chuckles and walks past us. He turns to me and smirks. "That... Is the sin of Lust, my friend." He walks towards the darkness and then, I felt my heart just burst out of my body. I quickly got up. I could feel my heart race quicker than a galloping horse.

"Are you alright?" That voice. I turn to the side only to see Reisen sitting an inch away from my face. I quickly got out of the futon and crawls away from her. "D-did you do something to me while I was asleep?!" I was afraid that she did. Reisen blushes and shook her head rapidly saying that she was sleeping throughout the night. I tried to calm myself down after I heard her answer and finally gave out a deep sigh.

That nightmare was just too much for me that I couldn't even trust anyone anymore. What happened to me? 


	10. Chapter 10 - Training Session

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Chapter 10 is here. And no, Reisen isn't my waifu. She's just a friend. XD My waifu is... I dunno. Nue? XD Anyway, this chapter only concentrates on Leo.  
>Also, this one is a bit long. So proceed with caution.<p>

By the way, I'm answering your reviews through here so prepare. :D

.9843 - Marisa & Reimu thought he just took a walk around the Human Village and isn't stupid enough to go somewhere else. But Leo, as an idiot he could be, went wandering by himself.

MesoGear - Oh, the power origin. XD I forgot to add that. Welp, as Spaztique says, this character just pulled out his powers out of the rear end. Maybe I'll add how did he get it later.

MesoGear (Round 2. :D) - Okay, I'll take that note. Thanks. Oh, Yagokoro. Ok. Gotcha. XD And yeah, maybe you're right. I gotta be inversed within the storyline so I thought of typing this fic as a hobby now. I dunno but I can't stop and I like doing this now. XD That dream sequence will end soon as this story might get to its end soon.

MesoGear (Round 3. XD) - I forgot that Obi was a sash. I've played Soul Calibur 3 and try to remember the difference between Obi and Kimono but in the end, my brain just threw that memory out. Or maybe I was too drunk. But still thanks for pointing that out. And yeah, I typed in Keine's last name because I'm confused the last name with Nitori's last name.

Thanks to you guys for telling me what catches your attention! Note taken on every mistakes that I did.

Anyway, if anything catches your eye, tell me. I'll accept anything good or bad. Enjoy this bad, good whatever to your liking, fic!

Chapter 10 - TRAINING SESSION

LEO'S POV ========= I walk to an empty ground outside of Eientei with Reisen and Kenta. I kept my distance further from Reisen after what happened last night. I know it was only a nightmare, but I don't want that nightmare to come up real. I sighed and try to shrug it off. "We're here." Reisen smiles at me and winks. "You ready?" I just gave a slight nod and blushed a bit. Right, I need to forget about that nightmare and try to survive this danmaku battle. I know it's just a training session but after what happened in my first battle, I barely made it out alive.

"First, I'll teach you about concentrated energy shot like the one you did to finish off that yokai you fought before." I turned to her and nods. I aimed my finger towards the bright sky and concentrate on my energy like before. I tried but failed as I was still nervous. I sighed and gave a thought of giving up early. I told Reisen that I couldn't do it. She stands close behind me and lifts my arm higher. "You can do it. Concentrate, alright?" I began to blush even more. I nodded and asks her to leave me some space.

I sighed and empty my mind. I shouldn't think too much as it's just making my head heavy. I took aim and concentrate all of my energy into my arm. Then I released a huge energy beam out of my fingertip like a gun. I turned to Reisen to see her face astonished by it. I thought of giving it another shot but then a strong stinging pain stings in my whole arm. I moaned in pain as I clutch my arm tightly. The pain was unbearable.

3rd POV ======= "Leo?!" Reisen ran towards him and lend him her shoulder. Kenta ran towards them and tries to help too. "H-how could you girls do it without even h-hurting yourselves?" Leo began to feel dizzy as his energy drains quicker than usual. Reisen sets him down under the shade of the tree. "I guess you're not that physically strong to make a concentrated shot." Reisen sighs heavily. Leo looks at Reisen and tries to get up. "One... More. Just one more practice run..." Reisen was shocked by Leo's statement. Reisen told him that he is still weak but Leo continue to asks her for one more shot. Reisen sighs and nodded. "Alright... We're going to do a training danmaku battle. You can pull back if you want, okay?"

They walk back to the grounds and face each other as it was a real battle. Reisen asks Leo if he was ready. Leo nodded and tries to endure the pain in his arm.

Reisen makes a gun stance with her finger and starts shooting her bullets towards Leo. Leo manage to graze through the bullet pattern with no problem. Then comes to the next pattern where the bullets spawn in all direction, which really caught Leo off guard. He tries to graze through the pattern but some of the bullets hits him in his limbs. Leo tries to endure it badly as he began to tear up. He could feel the pain growing stronger but he still going for it. He then concentrate his energy on his arms and starts flailing them, creating his own random danmaku pattern with his bullets. Reisen dodged them with ease as the pattern leaves some rather huge gaps between the bullet spacings. She then shoots another pattern which was the hardest one to dodge. Leo's eyes widen and tries to find a way to graze through the bullets. He then ran between the bullets but accidently ran into one of them, hitting his hitbox. He instantly fainted after his hitbox got hit.

Reisen gasps and stops the training battle. Kenta was shocked to see him fell to the ground all of the sudden so he ran towards Leo while Reisen does the same. "I think one of the bullets hits his hitbox." Reisen sighs and carries Leo back to the Eientei. Kenta looks at her confused. "What's a hitbox?" Reisen looks at him and starts to explain about hitboxes to him.

Leo slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He got up and rubs his forehead. "That went horribly wrong..." He sits there and sighs. As he was about to get up, the door slides open. Kenta walks in and saw him up. "Yo. How ya feelin'?" Leo looks at him with utter confusion. "What happened to me?" Kenta sighs and sits opposite of him. "Well, your hitbox got hit by one of the bullet." Leo looks at him even more confused. "Wait, what? What's a hitbox?" Kenta explains what Reisen explains to Leo. Leo's eyes widen in surprise. "So I was down because I got a single shot in the hitbox?" Kenta nods and told him to take his rest. Leo nodded and as Kenta walks out, Leo sighs and sits there in silence.

Leo looks up to the ceiling and chuckles weakly. "Reimu's right... I do need to take myself easy..." He lies back down and gave a second thought about leaving. He was in a torn whether he wanted to leave or wanted to stay for a bit. He rubs his forehead as he didn't know what to do anymore. His mind is in utter confusion. "Knock-knock!" A voice could be heard from outside of his room. Leo turns his view to the sliding doors to see who it is.

LEO'S POV ========= The door slides open and a little girl with small bunny ears peeks in. "Hello!" She smirks happily and walks in. I asks her who she is as she walks close and sits opposite of me. "Name's Tewi! I heard from Reisen-san that you're hurt so I got a proposition for ya!" She reaches her hand into her pocket and pulled out a carrot charm that looks a bit like hers around her neck. "This is a lucky carrot charm! You can have it if you do something for me!"

I shrugged at her offer. As if my luck wasn't bad enough, huh. I chuckled and try to make fun of her by being sarcastic. I asked her how much for it jokingly but the result wasn't as I thought it would be. She smirks and place the charm into my palm before crawling onto me and slid her hand into my pockets. She pulled out my wallet and took out the 200 yen that Kenta traded with me. "I'll be keeping this! Thanks!" She quickly ran out of the room with my money. I tried to chase her down and call out for her but failed. Well, looks like my sarcasm bites me back. Karma, I guess.

"Eh? What's wrong?" I turned around to see Reisen standing at the other end of the hallway. I just chuckles and walks back in without telling her what happened. I took a look at the carrot charm and wore it. I just hope it does bring me good luck because I just lost 200 yen to a sly rabbit. Though what does she want with the 200 yen? Heck, yen currencies doesn't even work here. But that's just me being questionable again. "Anyway, Kenta told me that the two of you will be leaving after this with Reimu and Marisa. I bought you some clothes so here." The clothes looks like what I used to wear. Short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Good enough. I thanked her and took the clothes. I was about to take off my kimono until I realize that Reisen was still in the room with me. "Um... Do you mind?" I blushed as I glared at her. She blushes and nodded then walked out of the room, sliding the door close. I sighed and change my clothes.

After I changed my clothes, I walk out to the guest room to see everyone is there except Kenta. Maybe he went for a bathroom break? Who knows. I walk towards them and greeted them. Reimu turns to me and told me they have a solution on how can I get back to the outside world. I never felt so happy to hear that from her. I try to not get too excited so I calmly asks her how.

"I thought this one through so it might work. We're going to see Yukari and ask her to gap you out of here." Reimu looks at me with determination. Finally I could see who is this Yukari person that everyone was talking about. I asked her how should we get to this Yukari person and Marisa's answer surprises me. "Flying of course!" I gulped and rub the back of my neck. Flying? Seriously? I sighed and told them that I couldn't fly at all and afraid of heights. Marisa laughed hysterically until tears flooded her eyes. "It's okay that you can't fly, I can fly you there." Marisa smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes. I just sighed and nodded. That was the first time a girl laughed at my phobia. It was embarassing but hey, I deserve it, right? Reimu stands up and bows. "We'll be leaving now. Thank you for everything, Eirin-sama." Eirin smiles and nods. As we left the Eientei, Reisen bids us farewell and good luck. Tewi just winks at me and smirks. That sly rabbit. I hid the charm under my shirt so no one notice it though they didn't notice it at all but just to make sure.

I then remembered that Kenta weren't with us so I asked Reimu and Marisa about Kenta's whereabouts. Reimu told me that he was gapped by Yukari to her place since Kenta is her personal gappy. I felt a bit relieved that Kenta is still alive but it's kinda funny how he is used for personal reasons too. That made him look like a tool. Reimu flew off first, leaving me and Marisa behind. Marisa gets on her broom and turns to me. "Get on then." I knew this won't be a pleasant ride so I just gotta roll with it then. I got on the broom with her and immediately wrap my arms around her waist to prevent myself from falling. Marisa just chuckles and flew off to the sky.

As soon as our feet didn't touch the ground I already felt sick. I just hope that I didn't throw up on her. 


	11. Chapter 11 - No Escape

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Chapter 11 is here. Yey. This time I'm not that drunk and I having myself more fun typing this. I don't know why but I can't stop. XD

This is a rather long one because of the fight scene between... Read and you'll know who. :3 The next one is a short one though and yes, I've completed Chapter 12 but I gonna upload it later since I got some proof-reading to do.

Anyway, if something catches your eye, feel free to tell me. Anything is accepted, good or bad. I'll keep it all noted. Enjoy! :D

Now if you excuse me, I got some Walfasing to do. XD

Chapter 11 - NO ESCAPE

LEO'S POV ========= As we flew off throughout the dark sky, I began to feel a bit nauseous. I try to stay calm and hug Marisa as tight as I can. Marisa chuckles and turns to me. "What's the matter? Your grip seems to be tightening." She gave me a smirk. I tried to answer but I just keep myself in silence. She laughs and told me that we'll be there soon. I just hope we'll be there as quick. I sighed and look up, trying to empty my mind. Without noticing, danmaku bullets fly pass us. Marisa dodges them and turns to me. "We got a yokai in our sight! Hang on okay?!" This is bad. A danmaku battle in the skies with me as the hostage. I ask Marisa to put me down on the ground first but it was too late, the battle already begun. I try to get a glimpse of the yokai in front of us.

She looks like a little girl with short blonde hair and bloody red eyes. She looks at us happily. "Hello again, witch-lady!" Marisa just smirks and look at her with full determination. "Hey, Rumia. Mind letting us pass through?" Rumia shook her head and told us that she was really hungry. Her attention was pulled directly to me. I knew I was the target. Marisa told me to stay calm and hold on to her tightly.

MARISA'S POV ============ Well, this is going to be fun. Rumia came up from the blue and challenge me for a danmaku battle. I smirked and told her that if she wins, she'll keep Leo as a prize. Leo started to panic and hits my back. "What?! Why?!" I just chuckled and told him to stay calm. Rumia's an easy yokai to fight with. Rumia then nodded and started the battle. I aimed my mini-hakkero at her and started shooting. Rumia manage to dodge some of it before running into some of the bullets. She then smirks at me and starts shooting back. Her pattern is still the same as I remembered. I manage to dodge them by passing through the gaps between the bullet patterns. "Come on! Give me some challenge Rumia!"

Rumia smirks and starts shooting more bullets in an unusual pattern. This is a new pattern that I haven't seen before. This is going to be difficult. I tried my best to go through the pattern's gap and manage to dodge them. Some of the bullets were so close to me but we ran through the gap without any casualties. But then, without warning, Rumia started her spell card attack. "Moon Sign. Moonlight Ray!" Rumia began to shoot us with her spell card pattern. It seems to be the same so we dodge through without any problems because the pattern seems to be obvious to me. I could feel Leo tighten his grasp on me. Heh, he is scared.

Rumia then shoots the same pattern again. I dodge them with ease but then, Rumia smirks and shoots out a two sided laser patterns towards us. I was caught off guard and dodged some of it while some of the bullets hit me in the side of my right shin. Leo looks at me as I hissed in pain. "Are you alright?" I just nodded and told Leo to hang tight. I began flying upwards and starts shooting at Rumia. She's more persistent than usual so I charge up my mini-hakkero for my Master Spark attack.

Rumia gave a smile to me and does the same pattern again, but this time the gaps are smaller than usual. Leo started to panic. "I-I don't think we could graze through!" I gave a smirk and flew directly into the pattern, trying to graze through the pattern. All I need is just luck. After I got through some of the patterns, I aimed my mini-hakkero at Rumia. Rumia's eyes widen as I gave a slight smirk to her. "MASTER SPARK!"

The beam fires out of my mini-hakkero and blew Rumia out of our sight. Leo peeks from behind my shoulder. "D-did we get her?" I just nodded. "Yeah. Though that spell card attack was different than usual. Glad we survived, eh?" I gave a slight chuckle and winked at him. He just blushed and looks down. What do you know? He's shy. I told him we'll get to Yukari shortly but as soon as we are about to flew off, bullets started firing again. Rumia smirks again and fires more bullets and one of the bullet hits Leo's arm. He accidently let go of his grasp and fell off the broom.

I quickly grabs his wrist, trying to pull him off. Rumia comes up in a distant and starts shooting towards us. I try to dodge them but it's hard to manuever my broom while holding on to Leo. I told him to hang on and pull out my mini-hakkero. It may take a long time to charge it for another Master Spark attack so I kept my distant from Rumia and start shooting bullets at her. Rumia took all the shot and gave a confident at me. She began her second spell card attack phase. "Night Sign, Night Bird." I knew this won't be easy, so I try to pull Leo back up but failed. Rumia's bullets hits the front tip of the broom, making me losing my stability. Even my grasp with Leo is losing. I try to dodge all of the bullets again and shoots back. Then, my mini-hakkero shines again. Now it's fully recharge. I aim the mini-hakkero at Rumia and shoots the Master Spark beam towards her. Then, the whole battle ended while Rumia fell to the ground with a hard impact. That's gotta hurt but I know she'll live. She's a youkai.

I gave out a sighed of relief and accidently let go of Leo. I quickly go further down and catch him in my arms. To be honest, he's lighter than I thought. I just apologizes and laughed. He just blushes and looks away. Afterwards, we flew off to Yukari's place and arrived moments later.

LEO'S POV ========= Marisa landed on the ground safely and I quickly jumped off her arms. It's embarassing to be carried in the arms of a girl. Usually, in the outside world it's vice-versa. I guess everything's different here from my perspective. Yukari's place looks like one of those village houses in the Human Village but a bit larger from size. Marisa walks to the front porch and calls out for them. Then, someone slid the front door open. "Oh, Marisa. You're here. And that must be the one that Reimu talked about." The woman was tall and has a fluffy fox tails. I quickly thought that she might be a Kitsune. No point asking if I already know what she is.

We walked in and saw Reimu and Kenta was sitting there. A cat girl and a rather young adult woman are at the opposite side of the kotatsu with them. Reimu glares at us. "What took you two so long? Going on a date or something?" Marisa laughs her heart out. "Yeah right if I wanna date this sore weakling." Marisa turns to me and winks. I don't know whether to take it seriously or not. Still, I am a sore weakling. I sighed and ignored it. I walk towards the kotatsu and sat besides Reimu.

"You must be Leo. It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Yukari Yakumo, the youkai of boundaries." she gave a smile at me. So this is Yukari that Kenta told me about. I nodded and kept myself silent. "I heard from Reimu that you are having difficulties of going through the Hakurei Border. Well, I'm glad that I'm here to help you get out of here." She gave a broad smile to me. She looks at me with content. "You're cute." She giggles. I just blushed and look away. "Thanks." My reaction is so simple, some people might call it as a sarcastic reply.

Reimu sighed and looks at Yukari. "So. Can you gap him back to his place?" Yukari nodded and snaps her fingers. I turned back and saw a giant purple gap suddenly appeared behind me. "This is your place, right? Look closer." I nodded and took a look closer to the gap. I can see the buildings and the tall skyscraper. It is the outside world. I can finally go back! I never felt so happy, I could shed a tear right now. I turned to Yukari and smiles. "T-thank you... I wish I could repay you for-" She giggles and shook her head. "It's alright. Go right ahead. It's free." I smiled and said my farewell to the others. I walk towards the gap and took a deep breath. I nodded slightly in determination and walks into the gap.

I opened my eyes and what I saw is different than I expected. There are large trees surrounding me. No. This can't be. I got up and look back. The gap is there but it's closing. I try to run towards the gap but I was too late. The gap has closed, leaving me here all alone where I started. I sighed and look around. At least I still remember the way to the Myouren Temple. Maybe I could go visit there.

But why am I back here? What keeps me from going back to the outside world? Is there even a reason for me to be here? I took a deep sigh. Thinking about it more only makes my head hurt. This is getting out of hand... I continue walking through the forest to my next destination. The Myouren Temple. I just hope I could find my answers there. There will be. Call it a hunch but I know there will be answers there. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Trials Of Ice

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Chapter 12. Yey!  
>And yes, I finished this one yesterday but didn't upload it together with Chapter 11.<br>This one is rather short because this is just a battle scene between the main char and...  
>You'll get the idea by the title name, right?<p>

Anyway, if there's anything catches your eye, tell me. I'll take notes.  
>Still, enjoy the story! :3<p>

Chapter 12 - TRIALS OF ICE

LEO'S POV ========= I was getting tired of walking so I took a short stop near the river. The sky was dark and the full moon shines brightly in the sky. The scenery was beautiful, it makes me forget that I was caught in a loop. I need some rest, so I close my eyes and took a short rest.

I open my eyes slowly only to know that I was in the dark void again. I sighed because I knew what was waiting for me. I walk down the path only to see the other me, standing there. Waiting for me. "You're here. Good." He turns to me and gave a slight smirk. "What sin are you going to lecture to me then?" I know that question will just pissed him off but call it a hunch that he'll be lecturing me about my sins again. The other me chuckles. "You catch up quick, eh? Good. But actually that's not the reason I summon you here. I just want to ask you a question." I glared at him deeply. "What question?"

The other me snaps his fingers and the dark void went bright all the sudden as if someone flicked on the light switch. He then stood in the distant and looks at me. "Why do you want to leave so much?" I just gave a smirk at him. "Because I want too." The other me laughs and walks towards me slowly. "You know, staying here won't hurt at all. Not like the real world. Your friends wouldn't care about you. Your parents are busy that they too wouldn't care about you. You say that you like living in the real world but actually... You're lying to yourself." Those words really hits me right in the heart. It's true... No one cared about me that much and I always wander around the city like a lost soul looking for the Grim Reaper.

"In fact, in the real world, you are just a sinner." He smirks and stands right in front of me. I look down and try to hold my tears. Then, I thought of something that I could counter his statement. "Sins. Everyone make sins. Everyone, including me and you." I look up at him as my tears starts rolling down. "Sins made us human beings. Nobody is perfect! Nobody is a God!" I began holding my fists as I was about to punch the other me, but I won't because that'll be hasty.

"People made sins because sins make them human beings! Without sins, they won't know their mistakes! I know my mistakes. Yes, I have sinned. All of those seven deadly sins are inside me, I know. I'm proud of myself, I'm a pervert, I'm easily jealous, I'm lazy, I'm a bottom-feeder, I'm greedy and I'm hot-headed! But that makes me a human! I look up at him and gave a determined smile, even though my tears are running down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and ready to yell out my last answer to him. "A human who understands the nature of what is right and what is wrong!"

The other me screams, telling me to shut up. He grasp his head and began laughing maniacally. The whole place began to shake and the void began to get darker than usual. His eyes turns red as blood as he looks up to me. I could see the murderous intentions in those eyes. He began running towards me and as he gets close to me, I woke up in a panicked state. I took a look around my surroundings nervously. It was just a nightmare.

Then I heard voices of little girls. It's the same that I heard when I came here. Huh, deja vu all over again. I got up to my feet and walk towards the river water first to wash my face. After that, I began to walk towards the voices. As I arrive at their place, I saw Cirno, Dai-chan because that is what Cirno calls her before, and... Rumia? Huh, who would know these three are friends. I walk towards them all call out for Cirno. Cirno turns to me and smirks. "Well, well. It's the human again! Just in time too!" She flies towards me and looks at me closely. "Dai-chan told me that you're the one who burns some parts of the forest with your danmaku!" It seems like Dai-chan saw the fight I was in before I got carried to Eientei. "Dai-chan said that you're strong so I challenge you for a danmaku battle!" I was surprised. Is she challenging me out of sheer boredom or something? "Whoever wins is the strongest and I won't let you get that title out of my hands!" She gave me a confident smirk. I got no choice anyway, right? So, I accepted her challenge.

She flies up to the sky and starts shooting without giving me a signal. I began side-stepping and ran as fast as I can around her. If only I could fly, but then again I'll vomit even before getting to the sky. I took a stop and flail my arms crazily, making my bullets flying towards her without making a certain pattern. She dodges them easily through the gaps of my bullet patterns. I began running in circles again as she starts shooting. I stopped again and looks up before flailing my arms randomly. Then, I began curling my hands into fists and flail them. To my surprise, my bullets look different. I now understand how to shoot back different bullets and patterns. Jeez, sure took sweet time for me to understand the rules of this sport.

I began flailing my fists at her as my bullets flies off towards her. Cirno manage to graze through and fires out more icicle bullets at me. Some of the bullets hits my shoulder but I manage to hold through the pain. I flail my left arm at her, throwing a pattern of bullets to her. She dodges them but accidently ran towards some of the bullets, making the bullet hits her right in the torso. She flew back a bit and looks at me. "You're good. My turn!' She pulls out what seems to be card. I think I know where this is going. "Freeze Sign! Perfect Freeze!"

She began shooting normal bullets in the air. I thought that this will be my chance so I aim my finger at her in a gun stance, hoping for a one shot. I was over-confident with my idea would be bringing me victory. But then, her normal bullets began to froze. I was surprised by this. What just happened? Cirno gave a slight smirk.

The frozen bullets began to slide and falls on the ground with a huge impact. I began running and dodging them at the same time. I thought I could dodge them until one of the frozen bullets hits me in the back. I fell down on the ground, and was paralyzed for a few seconds.

3rd POV ======= Cirno cheers for herself and flies down to him. "It seems like I just got you! I AM the strongest!" She smirks happily and looks at him. "Wanna go for another round?" Leo tries to get up and shook his head. "Once is enough. In fact, you win and you ARE the strongest." Leo chuckles and tries to stable his footing. "Really? Aw, thanks! Hey, maybe you and I could spar again sometimes!" Cirno winks at him and helps him up. Leo nodded and smiles. "One day, Cirno. One day." He felt a bit dissapointed as he knows that this 'one day' wouldn't come. But he gave a smile at her because he doesn't want to let her down.

After he manage to stand up straight, Leo asks Cirno and the others about the path to the Myouren Temple as the battle makes him forget which path he should take. Dai-chan shows the way to Leo by telling him which path to take. Leo nodded and thanked them. He said his farewell to them before moving on into the forest.

LEO'S POV ========= After about an hour walking non-stop, I stumble across the pathway to the temple. Without hesitation, I kept on moving until I saw the temple's gate. The temple was huge and well-designed. I took my first step into the temple's grounds. It seems quiet. Too quiet. I kept my guard up and walk on slowly. As I kept walking, a trident fell right next to me as if someone wants to throw that directly at me. I began to look around until I saw a girl on top of the temple's roof. "Missed. I was so close." She jumped down and walk towards me. I slowly back away from her for my safety. She pulls the trident out of the ground. "Who are you and what is your reason to be here today? We didn't expect any visitors at this hour." I slowly look around and introduced myself. "The name's Leo Johnny. An outsider. I need answers, that's why I'm here."

She scans me from top to bottom before she holds her trident right in front of my face. "What kind of answers?" I started to stutter a bit before another voice comes in. "Nue-san, give him a break. He is just a visitor." We both look towards the temple's front porch. A woman with a long light brown hair with a purple gradient stood there, looking back at us with a calm smile. "Ah, Hijiri-sama." The girl lowers her trident and moves back. The woman walks close to us and turns to me. "It seems like I was right. I was expecting you to arrive anyway."

I was surprised. Was she expecting me to come to the Myoren Temple? It seems like I was right, there are answers here. Finally, a lead I could follow. 


	13. Chapter 13 - A Short Stay

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Chapter 13 is here. Yay!  
>I didn't update the story two days ago because I got a case of Writer's Block. =w=;;<br>NOTICE : In this chapter, its just some small talk and a bit exposition. Also random scenes happening here and there. You can skip this chapter if you want. I wouldn't mind anyway. Heheh. Also, there's an Onsen (hot spring) scene so keep that in mind. XD This chapter is just a random continuation, that's all. And by the way, this one is a long one and also there are some pauses for whatever reasons.

Still, if there's anything catches your eye, tell me and I keep that noted. Thankies!  
>So, enjoy the story! :3<p>

Chapter 13 - A SHORT STAY

LEO'S POV ========= We sat on the floor inside the temple as the awkward silence fills the air. Byakuren took a sip from her tea that one of the temple followers made. I look down, trying to calm myself. "So... Care to explain why are you expecting me to be here?" That question just popped out from my mouth by itself. Byakuren gave me a deep glare. "For these past few days, I sense a disturbance in the air. I had a feeling that another incident will come." She took another sip from her tea and gave look at me with a serious expression.

What does she meant by 'incident'? I look down and play around with my fingers in awkwardness. "There is something that keeps you from escaping, yes?" I look up at her and nodded. Then, I asked her if she knows anything about all of this.

"The reason you're here is unknown. But I know that the reason you can't escape is because of a yokai's doing." I look up at her with fear running down my spine. "A y-yokai? Wait. What does a yokai wants with me?! I..." I started to stutter. I put my palms on my head, trying to calm myself down. "But at least you've awaken your power, right?" She gave a light smile. I look up at her and gave a thought of her statement. She's right. Without my sudden-awakened powers, I couldn't even survive my first battle with that slit-mouthed woman. "I guess... But Where does my power come from to be honest? I mean... There must be a reason for it."

Byakuren gave me a smile. "Your need to survive is the reason. You want to stay alive and survive. Even though you felt fear inside your soul, but that fear makes you brave to face the challenges and that is why your power awaken within you."

That's the reason, huh? I shrugged in disbelief. But still maybe she s right. Ah! I m really torn right now. Are you alright? I look up and saw Byakuren s worried face. Ah, y-yes. I m okay. I gave a weak chuckle. I know. I lied. You look pale. You should take your time to rest. I gave a slight nod. She s right. I am seriously tired. Maybe it s because of me walking for too long or because of the fight with Cirno. Or that nightmare sequence that kept me from sleeping peacefully.

I thanked her and promise that I won t stay at the temple for too long. Oh, no, no, no. Stay as long as you want. She seems like a nice person but I can t stay here. I need answers and an exit out of this world. I gave a slight nod and a small smile at her. I m going to have a short stay here. A day will be enough.

W-wait what? I was surprised by Byakuren's invitation. It s for refreshing your inner spirit and fatigue. You never have been to a hot spring before? I just shook my head. I have been to a hot spring before but with the guys usually. This is my first time a lady like her invites me to an Onsen. I blush a little and gave a moment to think about this plan through. It is true that I am in a fatigue state. About my inner spirit, I don t know anything about that but I just accept that my spirit is running low right now. I sighed and gave a slight nod. Anything to get me back on my feet perfectly before I go flailing my arms around on danmaku battles again. "The hot spring is a bit far so I hope you don't mind walking there since you can't fly." Hijiri gave a soft chuckle.

We arrived at the Onsen s front porch. So Uh Where s the male s only bath? I look around my surroundings, trying to find a male s only Onsen. Byakuren gave a small chuckle. I see that you re not familiar with Japanese culture that much. Do you know that mixed baths are a part of the Japanese culture too?

I blush and started to stutter again. O-oh? R-really? I didn t know. Ahaha I look away and try to throw away the perverted thoughts that I m having right now. Darn it, brain, work with me here! I m here to relax! Come on. Let s go. Byakuren slowly walks first and took her clothes off right in front of me. I quickly turn around and try not to peek. D-done? I could hear Byakuren giggling behind me. Yes. Now it s your turn. I nodded and told her I m going to change somewhere else. I walk towards a huge rock not far from the Onsen and take my clothes there. I cover myself with a towel and sigh. It s just for today. I can get through it without messing this up. I walk back to the Onsen.

Sitting there next to a naked woman really make things awkward. I kept my silence for a long time. So. How do you feel now? Byakuren just gave a smile at me. I quickly look away. I-I m fine, Byakuren-sama My heart starts beating furiously. I never felt this nervous before. You seemed stressful. You should empty your mind and calm yourself. Byakuren smiles and closes her eyes, meditating for awhile. I nodded and do the same but I still had this nervous feeling in me. I I think I m okay enough. As I was about to get out of the water, Byakuren stopped me. She told me to stay in the water for a bit longer. I sighed and nods.

Time passes slowly as the silence between us intensifies. Byakuren opens her eyes and looks at me. You seemed nervous. Are you alright? I sighed and nodded but then she placed her palm on my chest. Your heart is beating fast. You need to calm down or else you ll hurt yourself. She s right. I took a deep breath and empty my mind. I ve been thinking too much so I got to push everything aside for awhile. I could feel my heartbeat slows down. I open my eyes and look at her. I m alright now Byakuren smiles and grabs my hand then place it on her chest. I instantly blushed and ask her what she is doing. You need to be calm like me. I could feel her heartbeat as calm as the sea. If only I could calm myself easily like her. I quickly move my hand away from her chest because I don t want things to go to the wrong way. Time really passes slowly as we calmly sit in the springs.

After we got back from the spring, Byakuren showed me a small vacant room that I could stay the night in. I thanked her for her kindness and walks in the room as she left me alone to rest. I took a look around and saw a couple of folded futons in the corner of the room. I unfolded one of the futons on the floor. As I was about to catch some shut-eye, I heard a voice coming from behind me. Ahem. Excuse me, you.

I turn around and saw the girl from earlier. Oh, it s you Um What s your name again? Yeah, that was rude of me. She introduces herself as Nue Houjuu. She took a deep serious glare at me and walks towards me.

Listen here. I don t trust you at all. In fact, I had this disturbed feeling whenever I see you. I don t know why Lady Byakuren is so kind to you, but I don t want you to stay here for too long. You might be a threat not only to the temple, but also to the whole Gensokyo. She gave me a serious expression as I could see her grip on her trident tightens. I sighed and nodded.

I see. Don t worry. I ll be gone tomorrow before you know it. I look up at her and gave a slight smile. I really want to find my answers anyway and staying here for far too long won t help. She looks at me with a surprised expression. I told her that she s right that I may be a threat and promise that I ll be off tomorrow. I slowly lie down on the futon and ask her to give me some time to sleep. She stood there silently and nodded. She walks out of the door and left me alone. Finally, I got time to rest my head.

I slowly close my eyes and sleep. There were no nightmares coming in so that sleep was peaceful and relaxing. I never felt so calm while sleeping. I slowly fade into my own slumber and hope for the best on my journey tomorrow. 


	14. Chapter 14 - The Mist

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Chapter 14 is here! Yahoo!  
>This is where things get real, I guess. XD If you skipped chapter 13, it's okay. This is rather long as this is the beginning or prologue of where things starts to pile up.<p>

So, if anything catches your eye like mispronunciations, plot holes or other stuffs, just tell me. I keep them noted! :D Thanks!

Enjoy the story and stay creative! :3

Chapter 14 - THE MIST

LEO'S POV ========= I slowly open my eyes and got up slowly. I took a deep yawn and quickly roll the futon back before grabbing my bag. I promised Nue that I ll be out before she knows it. I sighed and walked out of the room. Before I arrive at the front porch of the temple, I heard a familiar voice calling out for me. I turned around to see Byakuren standing there, giving me a small smile. You re leaving already? I nodded and told her my reasons. After I explain my reasons to her, she nodded and gave a cheerful smile to me. I bid her farewell and walks out of the temple gates back to the forest.

I took a long walk around the forest, looking for anyone I know like Kenta or even Reimu. Then, I was slowly surrounded by a mist. Is this really happening? I quickly ran to get away from the mist but everywhere I go, I see nothing but the mist. Everything has been covered by the mist. What happened here? As I stopped running to catch my breath, I look up in the sky. The sight was surprising. A giant rock is floating up in the distant sky. As if my days in Gensokyo aren t weird enough. If only I could fly up there...

Flying, eh? That seems common around Gensokyo as everyone here knows how to fly I wonder if I could too. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrate all of my energy to my legs and my body weight. I tried so hard that I started to sweat by doing absolutely nothing except concentrating. Then I couldn t feel my feet touch the ground. Am I flying? I opened my eyes to see me floating inches away from the ground. I went too excited; I lost my concentration and fell right on the ground. That was silly of me.

I tried again and manage to fly a bit higher than before but I quickly land back on the ground as the consumption of energy on flying is really high. Weirdly enough that I got tired quicker flying than running. I wonder how the girls fly without feeling tired.

I sighed and continue on foot to get close to that floating rock. Trust me that flying won t help as I m afraid of heights and the pressure of the air above could worsen my asthma.

REIMU'S POV (The same time as Leo's POV)  
>======================================== It was another peaceful day in Gensokyo, no incidents had been recently happening after Leo got back to the outside world. I wonder if he s okay there. I slowly took a sip from my mid-morning tea and took a view around my surroundings. After I finished drinking my tea, I stand up and took my broom as I m going to sweep the shrine s entrance path. Then, as I was about to begin sweeping, my surroundings was slowly covered by a mist. I took a look around and only see a few things as my visibility in the mist is quite low. I have a bad feeling about this so I quickly fly up to see if the whole Gensokyo got swallowed by this mist.<p>

The view was disorienting. The whole Gensokyo is swallowed by the mist. And there seems to be a giant rock floating up in the sky above the forest. I could accuse Tenshi for the rock but that doesn t look anything like Tenshi s rock. As I was about to fly up there, I saw Marisa flies towards me.

Yo, Reimu! What s up with this fog, eh? Marisa took a look around with a disturbed look on her face. I don t know but I think another incident is happening Come on. We need to gather as much help as we can. Let s split up, alright? Marisa gave a smirk at me and nodded. Gotcha. I ll go and see Alice first. She flies off to seek help from her neighbor.

I on the other hand need to look for whomever responsible for this so I flew off towards the floating rock. 


	15. Chapter 15 - Bounty

A little note aside, this is my first fanfic so any constructive critism are welcome!

The Touhou characters and settings are respectively belongs to ZUN! He's an awesome guy. Long live ZUN!  
>Leo, my character belongs to me.<p>

This is a self-insert fic but hey, give me a slight chance with this, okay? Thankies.  
>Also, I'm trying my best to keep the originality of the canon characters to make this story a bit... Original, I guess. XD<p>

Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review! Peace! :D

Chapter 15. Yey.  
>Sorry I didn't update the story a few days ago.<br>Something unexpected happened. :(  
>But hey, I'm here now and still updating it. And no, this isn't a dead fic yet! So, enjoy the story and as usual, something catches your eye, tell me. I'll keep them in notes. Thank you! :D<p>

Chapter 15 - BOUNTY

MARISA'S POV ============ Man, this mist... Such a pain. I could smell a mile away that this is a youkai's doing. But there's a feeling inside of me that tells me there's more to this. I wonder what. I look down and slowly descent to get a clear viewing of the grounds below. Who knows, maybe Alice could be walking around. Her help could be useful at this time.

As I descent down, something shocked me. It couldn t be. Is that Leo? Didn t he get gapped out by Yukari a few days ago? How did he manage to get back here?!

I need to know for sure. I quickly fly down and call out for him. He turns to me and shows a surprised expression on his face. Marisa? I m glad to see you here. He gave a slight smile. I asked him how he gets here and his answers shook me. The gap that Yukari opens led me back here. I got nowhere to go right now except up there. He pointed up to the giant floating rock in the sky. That s where Reimu s heading.

I look at him and had this feeling of mistrust against him. I got a feeling that he s the one who made this incident. This mist is the reason how he got here in the first place so this mist must be associated with him! I quickly pull and aim my mini-hakkero at him. You re the one who starts this mess, aren t you!?

LEO'S POV ========= I was surprised by her accusation and quickly back away. What are you saying?! I didn t do anything! I told her that this isn t my doings and I could prove it too. But all that effort to tell her is just a waste. She wouldn t believe me at all.

After I m done with you, all of this will be over! Now stand still so I could end this incident once and for all! Marisa charges up her weapon. I knew this could end badly but I won t go down that easily. I won t go down without a fight. I need to know more about this mist. I ran towards her and lift her arm up, making her missed her shot. She looks at me with a grin. You still wanted to fight back, eh? You re so persistent.

I quickly got up and ran away from her. As I continue to run, I look back and saw her still chasing me down with that weapon of hers aimed at me. This won t hurt much! Sorry! She began shooting down at me. Some of the bullets hit the trees but none of them hits me so I guess its beginner s luck. Now s my chance! I stopped running and began flailing my arms, shooting my bullets at her but to my surprise, she could easily dodge them. No wonder that my patterns have huge gaps between them. I continue to run after I slowed her down her bit.

As I ran, I stopped to catch my breath. I know that s a bad idea to stop but I needed to stop or else I might faint from this asthma. There you are! Now stay there! I look up and saw Marisa, grinning at me while aiming that weapon of hers towards me. I don t want to go down now. There s only one way to escape this battle but I know this is going to hurt so badly. I aimed my finger at her in a gun stance and took a deep breath. As she began to shoot down at me, I nodded at myself in confidence and fire out a huge beam of energy at her. Marisa was caught off guard by this and got hit by the beam.

I manage to slow down the chase but my arm felt like it was burnt all over. I hold my pain and try to run to somewhere safe where she couldn t find me. I stopped under a tree and sat there. I know she ll be back. I took a deep sigh and think how am I suppose to slow her down and talk this through with her.

But then, I felt as if my heart just stopped. I couldn t breathe nor move at that moment. Is it because of the asthma? I guess I ll never find my answers. Within seconds, I blacked out.

MARISA'S POV ============ Darn it! I can t believe I just let my guard down. I forgot that this guy knows a little bit about danmaku. But he doesn t know about spell card attacks so that makes it easy to get him. I quickly flew up and search for him again.

As I continue flying, I saw him again, sitting under a tree. Heh, he thought that he s safe. Not for long. My mini-hakkero is now charged up and ready to blow this joint! I aimed my mini-hakkero at him as he slowly looks up towards me. His eyes . They re empty? It s like his soul wasn t there at all. I knew it. It was him who made this mist and started this incident. I whispered out my apologies to him and yelled out my attack. Master Spark!

The huge beam fires out from my mini-hakkero and hits the ground where he s at. The radius of the blow was so massive that almost a quarter of the forest was blown off. I gave a smirk at how powerful I am. Who would know my mini-hakkero could fire a Master Spark this powerful.

I flew down and landed slowly on the ground. I walk towards where he was at but something was wrong. As the smoke clears up in the area, he wasn t there. Where could he be? I turn around to see him standing creepily in the distance. His eyes are filled with nothingness and the way he looks at me I couldn t describe that weird feeling of fear running down. I aimed my mini-hakkero and starts shooting him without thinking twice.

He manages to run through my bullets and fires out one single beam at me. He shot me right in the chest. That shot wasn t lethal but it was painful. I fell down to my knees, holding this burning pain. I look up to see him walking slowly towards me. He gave me an empty look. Leo s mine. And he ll be the only medium I have to reach the outside world.

He s voice was distorted. A medium? That means Leo was just used for going to the outside world. I knew it. It was a youkai s doing! Leo slowly walks away and left me alone, holding this pain. As he disappears over the horizon, I try to stand up and gave myself a moment to connect these pieces together.

I need to find Reimu and tell her about this. Not only is the fate of Leo s life at stake, but also the fate of the whole Gensokyo too.

LEO'S POV ========= I woke up and found myself right next to a river. What happened? Did I just die? I slowly place my palm on my chest and found out my heart is still beating. That s weird. What happened to me earlier? I look around only to realize that the mist is getting thicker than usual.

It s not safe here anymore. I could feel that almost everyone wants my head on a silver platter. It s like a bounty has been put on me. I need to finish this as soon as possible. I walk back into the forest and try to evade making contact with anyone or anything at all. As I continue walking, I look up to see the giant floating rock in the distance. I got no choice but to fly there I guess.

My answers are waiting up there. And I know there ll be consequences for finding out. I m scared but I m curious at the same time but without thinking twice, I move forth deeper into the forest. 


End file.
